help us
by catwoman
Summary: er... two girl's come from somewhere and are in need of help and they turn to.......... veggie?????
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: well this is my first fan fiction so it is gonna be bad. And by the way the dbz guys don't belong to me Whisper to self *which they will be very glad of, wish they were through* (father is she mad she is talking to her self) groove chibi trunks groveeeeeeee. Begins to chase the poor little child.  
  
   
  
Help us  
  
Trunks was walking home after his encounter with the new and improved Pan the much older look extremely beautiful Pan. She was all over him and now so was her smell. He was supposed to be training which Goten today. He was gonna kill him. Unless he got home had a shower, then go out training, and then… trunks hadn't noticed the blond girl creep up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Trunks span around with a jump. The girl smiled sweetly at trunks and gave him a picture…  
  
'Excuse me but you couldn't help me could you?'  
  
Trunks stared at the picture. It was of a young look guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes and looked very familiar.  
  
'I'm looking for him. As is my sister…' a brunette girl stepped out of the shadows. The girl walked up to the other slowly. Trunks couldn't help but study her features she was… well gorgeous her body was completely toned and her eyes were warm brown and he just couldn't help but stare. He turn to look at the other girl she was well plain looking  
  
'Why are you looking for him?'  
  
The grin on the girl grew  
  
'He was a friend of are family and I desperately need to find him. Do you know him?'  
  
'What are your names?' trunks asked  
  
'My sister is called Eta and I'm Zeta'  
  
'Your surname is?'  
  
'Regulus. Your name is? She asked suspiciously  
  
'I'm trunks Vegeta briefs'  
  
'So your…'  
  
'Related…yes sadly. I'll take you to see him. I won't ask why you want to see him.' trunks turn around he wasn't gonna ask why they wanted to see him but he still wanted to know  
  
When he got there he stopped by the door and knocked on it. Then open the door and went in the girls followed. A women with aqua colour hair was at the stove  
  
'Hi mom' he went over to the woman and kissed her on the cheek. Then he whispered in her ear that these girls wanted to see Vegeta. The woman looked them over once then at her son then back to the girl's  
  
'Why do you want to see him?' the woman looked confused more than anything else  
  
'Because we do. Enough with the question where is he?' the brunette girl spoke for the first time. Bulmas face went into a scowl. She was about to tell them to get lost when the other girl smacked the other around the head  
  
'I'm sorry about my sister. I'm Zeta and my sister is Eta. We need to see him as he is a friend of the family and we need to speak to him if that is possible, please.' The girl smiled sweetly. Bulma looked at the girl and smiled back.  
  
'Well he is my husband and well he is training and I don't like to disturb him while he is training. You can stay if you like till he's finished. You can talk to him then. If that's ok?' the girl smiled and nodded Bulma turned to trunks and told him to get the guess room ready. She turns back to the girls to see that they were both still standing.  
  
'You can sit down if you like. Would you like some food or a drink? I would if I know Vegeta you'll be here for awhile' 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: chibi trunks was still running away from Catwoman who was repeating that dzb guys don't belong to her. Then Vegeta getting feed up with his training being disrupted and that his son was running away like a little girl decided to chase Catwoman to kill her who in turn was chasing chibi trunks.  
  
Help us chapter 2   
  
Zeta smiled and sat down her sister followed her actions. The girls didn't talk to each other as Bulma had through they would of done and felt uncomfortable in the silent. She then realised she had introduced her self.  
  
'I'm Bulma. Bulma Briefs'  
  
'Oh so you're his mate no wonder she wouldn't…' she didn't get to finish as the other girl hit her around the head.  
  
'Why do you keep talk little sister?' Zeta sat there looking at her little sister as she received the death glare  
  
'Yeah he is…' Bulma was a little puzzled by that statement  
  
'Would you like a drink or something?'  
  
'I'm fine thank you, Eta?' Zeta replied to bulma's question while watching the other girl carefully  
  
'A drink of water please'  
  
Bulma walked to the sink with a glass filled it with water and pushed it to the girl. Trunks returned back into the room and smiled and said he had finished Bulma didn't believe him and so went to check leaving him with the girls. He just lent against the wall, crossed his arms and watched them. Zeta smiled then got up and went to her bag leaving her sister unattended for a while. Her sister just stare back at him with those eyes. She then dripped her finger into the glass of water the pulled it out and struck it into her mouth and then pulled it in and out. He was hypnotised by the movement.  
  
'Brat… brat are you listening?' Trunks snapped out of his fantasies about Eta and back to reality where his father was standing next to him. Vegeta looked at him then at Eta and just smiled one of those looks that just told you they knew what you were thinking.  
  
'Who are these girls and why are they here? And where is your mother?'  
  
At that moment Bulma return and Zeta looked up from her bag and was instantly on her feet.  
  
'You've stopped training.' Bulma sounded surprised  
  
'Yes woman I was… hungry.' he said it with a smile that was past only between him and his wife. Bulma couldn't help but go slightly red around the cheeks.  
  
'Em… Dear husband of mine, these girls are here to see you'  
  
Vegeta turn to look at the two girls. Zeta had moved to stand next to her sister. He stood there crossed his arm cocked his head back and then looked the two girls up and down. Then just stared at the oldest one in his usual manner with that smirk  
  
'Yes?' he said coolly and calmly. The younger girl edged towards her sister  
  
'We… Err… need your help… well… we really need somewhere to stay to be truthful?' Zeta managed to stutter out. Vegeta just turn his back to them and started to walk away saying  
  
'Why did you come to me? I don't really care. Leave'  
  
'But are father told us to come to you if we need help. You owned him.' Vegeta stopped moving at that last comment turned his head so he could see the girl who was obviously desperate to resort to such strategies to get him to listen. So out of the corner of his eye he studied her she was plain. Tomboyish. Her hair was blonde but was tried up off her face.  
  
'And who was your father? Who you clam I owned a favour to?' Vegeta turn to face her fully then smirked again. The girl posture had changed. She seem to be a little more confidant now he was listening  
  
'Algeiba Regulus. We're the daughters of him and Denebala Regulus' the girl smirked back to Vegeta. Vegeta dropped his arm to his side. His face was priceless, Vegeta was in shock but he quickly composed himself and studies the girls more closely. He squinted at the girl's and says mostly to himself  
  
'Zeta?' the girl and nodded at him. Vegeta's lips went from a smirk to a soft smile  
  
'You've grown up little one. You look a lot like your mother when she was your age. Don't see how I missed it. Of course you can stay.' He turned to look at the other girl ' you must be Eta. Now that's a big change. You were a baby when I saw you. How long has it been?'  
  
'12 years' zeta replied  
  
'To long then. Woman take Eta to the room that you've already prepared for them and show her around. I believe we have long term guesses' Bulma fake saluted to Vegeta when his back was turn and took Eta out of the room. Vegeta turned to look at trunks.  
  
I believe that you need to have a shower if your seeing kattrotts brat today all your be killed due to the overwhelming smell of pan on you'  
  
Trunks left the room sulking, as he wanted to know more about the new girls living with them. This left just Vegeta and Zeta. Alone  
  
  


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Grooveeee Chibi Trunks was still running away from Catwoman because to tell the truth she is a weirdo and scary. Who in turn was running away from Vegeta shouting at the top of her lungs that dbz guy's don't belong to her also she didn't really what to die. Now Bulma had just Finnish making Vegeta's lunch and decided to call him in for dinner. But he didn't stop chasing Catwoman so Bulma began to chase him.  
  
Help us chapter 3  
  
Vegeta after watching his wife and son leave the room. Turn to face Zeta. He studied her face and body one more time.  
  
'Sit' he orders, pointing to the settee. Zeta looked at Vegeta with a defiant look but decided standing up to him may not be such a good idea and sat down on the settee.  
  
'Why have you come to me now?' he snapped  
  
'I... I don't understand what you mean?'  
  
'Your father died when you were 8 at least, right?'  
  
'Yes your right he did past when I was 8 why is that relevant?'  
  
'Well why wait all this time to seek me out. You surely needed my help then, why do you come to me now? What is the reason you need a new home?'  
  
'We didn't need help when we were younger I was stronger enough to get food and we found it easy to survive. We need your help now. The reason I don't really want to discuss'  
  
'You must have know I would ask and guess what you're on the street if you don't tell me.' He gave a small smirk as she looked up at him with surprise. While staring into his eyes with a look of defiance and arrogance in her voice.  
  
'I see, well the word is simply men. My sister is young and very naive when it comes to them and doesn't understand. Not only that but she is also extremely beautiful as your son has noticed. As she is also from a good heritage, men are taking a lot notice of her; even through she is below of age. As I could not be with her 24/7 I had my family honour to think of. Surely you understand that. That is why I need your help'  
  
'Didn't your father arrange a marriage for her… and you for that matter?'  
  
'Yes… yes he did. Well Eta's betrothed although kind and nice couldn't protect her and well mine left a few years after my father past and would of preferred to of sold us anyway.'  
  
' I'm sorry to hear that someone would treat you two in such away. I thought your father had good sense of who a person was.'  
  
'I did also, once. Don't be sorry for us, nether me or sister are weak enough to deserve it.' Her eyes were now looking at the floor. Somehow this girl brought out Vegeta's soft side. He couldn't help but feel the overwhelming protectiveness the same that he felt for his own daughter and wife. As he watches her for a minute or so he couldn't help but see the flicker's of regret and sorrow floated in and out of her proud eye's. Much like his own eye's had been before he met Bulma.  
  
'You may stay as long as you need. I will help you, as I'm my son will if it is needed…' his voice was soft and kind.  
  
'…I ask one thing in return' Zeta looked up at him  
  
'That you help my wife Bulma in the kitchen at least once a day. I don't think she'll be to happy that you are stay and the couch although is comfortable to sit on, is very cold and lonely at night.'  
  
'I will I promise.'  
  
'Is they're anything else?'  
  
'Em… I noticed there were a lot of hill and gorges around here are there a lot of people in them?'  
  
'I haven't noticed a lot of people in them no. Why are you asking?' Zeta blushed slightly  
  
' I know that it isn't right for jin-say to fight and train but I have always acted more like a say-jin so I train like one and I preferred to be alone as then it doesn't matter what I do or if I lose my temper'  
  
'So… you have never spared with anyone in your life?'  
  
'No never I haven't found anyone one who can take one of my attacks when… when I lose… control' she spoke the last part of that sentence with shame in her voice. Bulma walked back into the room to find her husband standing over one of the girls who was sitting on the settee like a father over a daughter. She smiled at him as he new that she walked into the room instantly.  
  
'Zeta your sister would like to see you. If you two are finished?' Bulma saw the nod that Vegeta did as Zeta stood up. As Bulma left the room with Zeta she heard Vegeta call after Zeta  
  
'Will have to change that fact Zeta I'm sure my son, one of the Son family or I could be able to'  
  
Zeta just smiled and thanks Vegeta for letting them stay and walked out the room with Bulma… 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: right where did we leave this scene oh yeah chibi trunk's is still running away from catwoman catwoman is running away from a very pissed off veggie (why am I getting strange visions of a sprout chasing me?) veggie although wishing to kill catwoman for the dishonor that she caused his family doesn't want to get caught by bulma now bulma is being chased by her father because she has yet to finishes her new capsule er I think theres a whole I don't own them some where  
  
Help us chapter 4  
  
'Hey 'sis' how it go?' Eta asked as soon as zeta had closed the door. 'We have a home. For awhile. as long as we help around the house' 'Cool,' Eta laid back on the bed with her hands be hind her head. Zeta move towards her bed and began to unpack. When Eta finally sat up and looked at her sister she had a confused look on her face 'Sister' 'Hmmm.'Zeta who wasn't in reality wasn't paying attention 'How do you know him?' 'You mean Vegeta? Eta nodded, Zeta smiled the one only her sister ever saw. 'He was father's closes friend' Eta sat there not really knowing what to say 'What was father like?' the smile seem to fall off her elder sisters face. As she turns to face the younger she sighed and down on the bed looking at the floor. 'Proud, stubborn, it's a wonder his head fit through any door.' a smile started to creep back on to her face '. kind, loving, honorable. that's about it. We were the centre of his world.' As she said the last part of that sentence she looks at her sister. 'How did he die?' Zeta stood up in a whirlwind reaction and went back to putting her clothes away 'An accident, can you go help bulma with lunch I can smell cooking?' wasn't really a request more of a change of subject. Eta never really minded when her sister changed the subject from their father to something else Zeta had been close to their father that she did know and she found out more than she normally did this time when she asked about him. Eta and got up and when to help the weakling named bulma. The house was large Eta though a little to ostentatious for her liking but hey she didn't mind it was a roof and well another night out side wasn't something she would enjoy. Bulma was in the kitchen cooking just like Zeta said her sense of smell was something else. 'Is there anything I can help you with bulma?' 'Oh no I'm fine I have ever thing under control' 'Mother I need to go shopping the spring ball and me with date I need to shop' a girl had enter the room she really looked like a minuet version of bulma 'I'm sorry I can't go. take Eta with you and my credit cards buy her some more clothes she can't live in that' The girl who ever she was just grab Eta, bulma's bag and ran before bulma could figure what she had just said to her shopaholic daughter.  
  
Zeta just watches her sister leave the room to go help bulma with the food from the corner of her eyes. After she left she seemed to let her self relax. Her face falters as if trapped in some distance memory in the past that just consumes her being. Small tremors of some one holding back tears start to appear in her shoulders then spread to the rest of her. Every careful wall that had been placed to prevent such emotions is starting to succumb to those emotion and start tumbling down. Trunks were muttering to him self about the new girls that were living with them as he was flying to see Goten. He didn't understand how his father could be acting so out of character since they came. And that was only a few hours. Hey he didn't mine that they were here he wanted to get to know them better but it was weird. He landed a few feet away from gotten. 'Hey goten how are ya?' the look goten gave him as he turned around was murderous 'Hi' it was a short and sweet reply that kinda of said *run away now* 'Err. what's. wrong. Pan are you ok?' he final notice pan as goten moved closer to him 'No she isn't ok trunks do you want to know why?' goten moved closer to trunk's his muscles tensed 'Err sure of cause I do she's a friend, right?' a little out of sorts it was unlike goten to be well this angry 'She's late some friend you are' goten grab trunks by the collar and hauled trunks of the ground 'Some friend you are? You fuck around with her head like you always have and then. you. you... knock her up' the last thing trunks saw was a fist coming towards him then black..  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************** Well I'll stop there sorry 


End file.
